innocent or sexy
by Raina94
Summary: Jaejoong yang sedang jalan seketika melihat foto seorang jung yunho di majalah dengan gaya innocent tapi terlihat sexy maka ide gila jaejoong pun hadir


Innocent or sexy

Author : indah yunjae

Main cast :

Yunho,Jaejoong (yunjae)

Genre :

Romance,humor*gak yakin, Yaoi

Rate :

T

Disclamer :

Yunho jaejoong saling memiliki

Summary:

Jaejoong yang sedang jalan seketika melihat foto seorang jung yunho di majalah dengan gaya innocent tapi terlihat sexy maka ide gila jaejoong pun hadir

Warning :

Ini ff ku yang pertama publish disini

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana

Boyxboys feel gak dapet dan membosankan

Alur ini dari sudut pandang saya yah judul sama penceritaan gak nyambung sama sekali

Nb :

Ide ff ini aku dapet dari foto yunho oppa yang innocent dan sexy dimajalah high cut edisi juni

Dari pada lama langsung di baca aja yuk

Cekidot

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Other P.O.V

Seorang namja cantik sedang berjalan berkeliling kota Seoul dengan sepeda nya menikmati udara pagi yang segar dan menghilangkan penat dan kejenuhan di hidup nya sebagai seorang artis, dengan penyamaran agar tidak ada yang tau diri nya adlah seorang Kim Jaejoong yap sesekali jaejoong mengadahkan kepalanya keapalanya ketas menikmati waktu senggangnya ini "ehm,ini sungguh mengasikan dan menyengkan"gumaman kecil dari bibir cherry nya yang sedang menggembangkan senyum lepas itu lah yang jaejoong rasakan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekian lama jaejoong bersepeda di sekitar taman kota kini dirinya tidak lagi mengendari sepedanya melainkan menuntunnya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tapi ketika jaejoong melawati seorang pedagang yang munjual majalah dan Koran jaejoong membelalakan mata yang ketika menangkap seorang yang ia kenal ani bukan kenal bahakan lebih dari kenal "yunnie!" yap itu lah yang di keluar kan oleh mulut jaejoong matanya kini tak pernah lepas dari foto yunnie nya itu foto itu sebenarnya adalah foto jung yunho yap bisa di panggil yunnie jangan salah itu pangilan jaejoong sayang jaejoong untuk yunho sang kekasih balik ke foto yunho. "Ini bener yunnie , yunnie keliatan innocent tapi juga sexy" kata jaejoong yang terdengar sangat kecil bayangkan *jangan di bayangin ding nanti kelamaan pose seorang jungyunho yang biasanya kita tau pasti sangat manly dan elegan bukan tapi kini pose yang yunho pamerkan adlah pose yang sangat sexy dan innocent, sexy karena yunho yang memamerkan kulit pudak dan pahanya yang di kareena memakai celana yang pendek innocent karena moimik muka yang di perlihatkan benar-benar sangat polos itu lah yang ada di pikiran jaejoong kali ini

"ehm, nona apakah anda ingin membeli majalah ini?" Tanya ahjussi yang menjual majalh dan Koran ini yang menbuyarkan lamunan seorng kim jaejoong "eoh! Ah ne ahjussi aku ingin membeli majalah ini " ucap jaejoong yang kini kembali kealam bawah sadarnya , jaejoong pun memberi uang untuk membayar majalah itu " ahjussi ini uang ", "iya terimakasih" jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya seb sebagai jawabanya jaejoong segera piulang dan benar-benar ingin liat isi dari majalah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUG!

Setelah memasukan sepedanya kini jaejoong masuk keapartement mewahnya itu dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang sangat nyaman itu di bukanya majalah yang ia beli itu bebagai macam ekspresi di tunjukan nya sehingga membuat diri nya menjadi lucu etah itu melebarkan mata indah yang kaget pose yunho dan lain sebagainya "emm, yunnie disini benar-benar menghilangkan imagenya yang manly tapi joongie suka, kkekkekkek" ucap jaejoong yang di ikuti kekehan kecil

Ting

Sebuah ide terlintas ia ingin jadikan yunho sebagai uke nya dan diri nya jadi semenya sebenar nya jaejoong ingin menjadi seme agar dia selau diatas dan tidak merasa sakit ketika bermain'itu' dengan yunhonya ,oh god tau kan jaejoong kau tidak pantas untuk jadi seme wajah cantik mu ini sifat manja ketika kau dekat denagn yunho kau benar-benat gak pantas kim jaejoong ,tetapi ketika kita pikir-pikir yunho yang berpose seperti itu memeang bebenar-benar seperti seornag uke bukan mungkin itu lah yang jaejoong pikirkan "yah, joongie mau tukar posisi menjadi seme yunnie lagian siapa suruh yunnie berpose innocent dan sexy,joongie mau telpone yunnie akh!" ucap jaejoong dengan sangat gembiranya dan segara beranjak memasuki kamarnya dan menelepone yunho yang sedang ada konser CATCH ME di Malaysia dengan changmin

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

'uh yunnie payah nh masa gak ada ringtonenya sma sekali pokonya nanti joongie mau nyaranin yunnie untuk pake ringtone punya nya arya wiguna yang Demi Tuhan' ucap jaejoong yang bebar-benar gak jelas seperti athornya

"yeoboseo,boo kenapa kau menelepone ku? Ehm" ucap yunho yang di sebrang sana

"Memang kenapa kalau joongie menelepon yunnie atau jangan–jangan yunnie gak mau di telpone joongie ne?" ucap jaejoong yang benar-benar lirih dan membuat yunho yang di Malaysia sana jadi harus extra sabar

"Huft, bukan begitu boo kau tau aku sedang latihan untuk konser nanti malam dan hey siapa bilang aku tidak mau kau telepon ,sekarang ada apa kau menelepon boo?"dengan sabar yunho membalas dan memberi penjelasan pada jaejoong, yap yunho harus extra sabar menghadapi boojaenya ini yang emang sangat moody

"Ani yun,joongie Cuma kangen sama yunnie ,bogoshippo yun" ucap jaejoong yang terdengar manja dan tersenyum manis yang pasti kalau yunho meleihatnya pasti menjadi pemandangan yang sangt indah

"Ne boo aku juga merindukan mu nado bogoshippo" , ucap yunho yang tersenyum dengan manisnya

"Ehmmm, Yunnie…..Joongie mau…"

"Ada apa boo , kau mau apa ,kau mau bilang sesuatu ne?"

"Yunnie, joongie sudah membeli majalah yang ada foto yunnienya"

Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti " ne, lalu boo apa hubungannya dengan yang kau ingin bicarakan ?", "ne, Joongie membelinya dan joongie melihat foto di majalah itu " ujar jaejoong yang kini bebaring di ranjang kesayangannya

"Boo, coba kau jelaskan lebih detail apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" dengan setianya yunho masih menanggapi obrolan dengan boojaejoongienya ini

"Yunnie….Joongie ingin tukar posisi dengan yunnie ne? yunnie jadi uke joongie dan joongie jadi seme yunnie eotthe?" ujar jaejoong semangat dan tidak berbelit-belit dengan appa yang ingin di sampaikan pada Yunnienya itu kan

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

Loading now…

"MOW"

Seperti disamba chen EXO M di siang hari *apa hunbungannya maksud saya Thunder MBLAQ *alah bukan lagi maksudnya petir , yunho kaget dengan membelalakan matanya, yap siapa yang tak kaget kalau sang uke mau pindah posisi menjadi seme ini ide yang paling gila yang pernah yunho temukan pikir yunho saat ini, " boo kau tidak bercandakan menjadikan ku uke dan kau semenya?" Tanya yunho memastikan " ani yunnie joongie yakiin yunnie mau yah tukar posisi sama joongie, sebenarnya joongie juga bosan kalo di posisi uke terus pasti setiap yunnie dan joongie melalukan 'permainan itu' pasti joongie yang di rugikan sakit pantat joongie yunnie" ucap jaejoong yang kini menjadi rengekan bak anak anak kecil

"BIG NO boo, aku tidak mau! Mau taruh dimana muka ku kalau aku jadi uke " ucap yunho yang kini meninggikan suaranya emm yun untung kau sekarang berada di tempat sepi kalau tidak pasti akan terdengar orang ,"kenapa yunnie gak mau, yunnie udah gak menyayangi joongie lagi ne?" ucap jaejoong yang akan segera menagis

Huft

Kini yunho menghela nafas beratnya "boo siapa yang bilang kalau aku tidak menyayangi mu , bahkan aku sangat amat menyayangimu dan juga mencintai mu boo" ucap yunho yang kini mulai melembutkan suaranya, "abis yunnie tidak mau turuti mau joongie? Itu berati yunnie udah gak sayang dan cinta joongie lagi jaejoong kini mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Boo, listen to me aku akan menuruti semua keinginan mu tapi untuk kali ini aku benar-benar tidak joongie, tapi yunnie yakin bukan itu alasannya sebenar joongie kan?"

"Ne, sebenarnya itu foto yunnie yang di majalah sangat innocent dan sexy jadi joongie pikir yunnie bisa juga jadi uke joongie" ucap jaejoong yang sangat terdengar sangat polos

WHAT HELL NO

Kini yunho benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa sang uke yang cantik,imut,dan menggemaskan ini punya ide yang sangat gila dan dengan alas an yang hanya karena foto di sebuat majalah yang di bintangi yunho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang yunho benar-benar ingin mengucapkan sebuah sumpah serapah pada majalah itu, fotografernya dan juga kebodohannya yang mau-mau nya berpose seprti itu sehingga sang ukememiliki ide dan meminta dirinya menjadi seorang uke,oh itu benar-benar tidak bisa mau dimana muka yunho kalau dia jadi seorng uke .

"yunnie kau masih disana kan"

"ne,boo aku masih disini " ucap yunho yang terdengar seprti males-malesan

"jadi yunnie mau kan jadi uke joongie ?" Tanya jaejoong

"ani boo, aku tetap tidak mau dan tidak bisa" ucap yunho yang kini lebih tenang

"pokoknya yunnie hatus mau!"

"tidak boo"

"mau yunnie"

"tidak!"

"mau!"

"tidak!"

"mau!"

"tidak!"

"tidak!"

"mau!"

Oops

Skatmat kau masuk dalam perangkap yang dibuat oleh boojaejoongie mu ini Jung, "yes, jadi yunnie mau jadi uke joongie yey" jaejoong benar-benar senang tapi tidak dengan yunho kini mengutuk kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya masuk jebakan yang di buat uke cantiknya itu

"tapi boo aku-"

"ani, yunnie tidak ada tapi-tapian pokoknya yunnie jadi uke joongie titik!" ucap jaejoong dengan lantangnya

"yah itu terserah diri mu saja boo tapi ini tidak akan selamanyakan boo?"

"tidak bear hanya 3 hari saja kok"

"bagainama kalau sehari saja boo"

" 3 hari atau kau tidak boleh menyetuh ku !" ancam jaejoong

"baik boo tapi aku juga punya keinginan setelah 3 hari aku jadi uke mu, aku ingin sealma 3 hari pula aku ingin membuat diri mu tidak kelaur kamar, tidak bisa berjalan dan memberi tanda keunguan di seluruh badan mu eotthe?" ucap yunho yang kini tersenyum mesum yang kalau jaejoong liat pasti kan bergidik ngeri ,

Berpikir

Berpikir

Berpikir

Yap itu yang jaejoong lakukan saat ini bepikir tawaran yang di ajukan yunho

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Loading now

"ok joongie mau hanya 3 hari kan tidak ada yang dirugikan,joongie juga minta yunnie jadi uke 3 hari jadi ini benar-benar tak di rugikan" ucap jaejoong dengan semamgat

"jadi deal ne joongie"

"deal yunnie"

"kalau kaya begitu nanti kiat sambung lagi ne boojae aku mau latihan lagi"

"ne, yunnie jangan sampe lelah ne saranghae bear" ucap jaejoong dengan lembut

"nado saranghae boo"

Klik

Setelah berakhirnya acara telpon mereka jaejong kini menikmati tidurnya di ranjang kesanyangannya dengan senyum yang tidak pudar di bibirnya kini pikiran jaejoong saat ini adalah yang penting

Yunho mau jadi ukenya selama 3 hari. Oh tidak tau kah kim jaejoong yunho mu yang ada disana tersenyum mesum dan penuh kemenagan kau pasti tidak tau kan kalau yunho sedang memikir selama 3 hari kau akan benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan sedikitpun dan tidak peduli dia akan benar-benar jadi seorang uke nantinya.

END

Nah akhirnya selesai juga maaf kalau mengecewakan aku juga masih baru untuk dunia per-ffan

Jadi tolong di maklumi ne makasih untuk yang sudah baca *bowbareng yunjae

Sekali lagi maafkan lah bila aku *kaya lirik lagu nya om dani mengecewkan semua

Oh iya jangan lupa review ne aku bener butuh saran sama kritik yang mebangkitkan semangat aku

Gomawo .


End file.
